USING THE ENVIRONMENT
This might seem like a very obvious tip that everyone would know and should know, and people should know and follow this tip. But some people don't really think about this when they are running and gunning. Using the environment of the battlefield is most crucial in Tier 3 gameplay. Usually when I play against people, they will usually run out in the open. Most of the time this is a bad move and can be punished with a sniper shot, a grenade, or a spray of bullets. There is also the fact that most people use auto-shoot in Maskgun and that can become a great advantage to you if you use the environment in a strategic manner. There is a lot to do with the environment These are some of the best ways of using the environment. JUKING Juking is the god-tier strategy in Maskgun. When people tend to use auto-shoot, the problem with it is that they can't pre-fire their shots, meaning that they would have to aim at you and start shooting right as you come out from behind cover. This is the ultimate advantage. If you are an Assault Rifle user and go up against another Assault Rifle user, It is easy to peek out from cover and shoot off a good amount of bullets and shave down the health bar of the opponent before retreating behind cover again to stay safe and mostly unharmed. You might even have a disadvantage in your gear, probably have a level 1 BMR with 3000 armor points and going up against level 50 players with level 3 BMR and full leveled armor plus a boost and they go up against you. Using that environment and juking around it can help you take on almost anyone. Juking is going to be a lot more difficult when you go up against a player who specializes in sniping. If it's a sniper against sniper match up when it comes to the juking, the juking strat is going to have to depend on the skills of each sniper. Your advantage is mostly gone when you are a running Assault Rifle gunner using the juking tactic against a well-skilled sniper. The sniper can pre-fire shots and can most likely kill you in 1-2 hits. It usually takes 20 or more bullets from Assault Rifles to kill 1 player, making it harder to take on snipers WALL-BANGING Throwing a grenade at a wall can be quite useful when wanting to kill unsuspecting opponents. In most FPS shooters, the grenades will bounce off the wall or will stick to the wall and will take a small time for it to explode. In Maskgun, they are explosive on impact. They explode right as you hit a target. It is easy to not only blow your opponents up, but it is also easy to blow yourself up. make sure you are at a great enough distance when throwing these grenades. The grenades are bugged and can not work as they are intended to and will not kill any of your opponents if you die because of your own grenades. Grenades will be talked about in the Grenades tab of this wiki. Anyway, Wall-banging is always a good strategy for you to use when people are about to come out behind the wall and attack you or are using the environment to juke you. FOUND A GLITCH IN THE ENVIRONMENT? EXPLOIT IT TO YOUR ADVANTAGE In almost every map, there are hard-to-get-to spots or glitches that you can use to your advantage. On this wiki, we will be finding those spots for you to use and will provide videos on how to get to these spots. Just know that all spots can be patched or subject to change, and not all spots will be as effective as the next.